Drew Torres must die
by RachRox12
Summary: Based on the movie John Tucker must die. Drew Torres is the man until three girls he's seeing find out his game,and along with the help of the new girl they decide to get revenge. Crappy summary, just read please.
1. Chapter 1

**Drew Torres must die **

**Here is my new story. Mostly based on the movie John Tucker must die. But with my own twists here and there. The characters may be different. Sorry if I trash some characters but this is my story and they will be how I want them to be. Anyway Drew and Eli are brothers, Katie and Marisol aren't friends and Clare is new. I think that's all so to the story!**

I was in the 6th grade when I realised I was invisible. Not disappearing when I want invisible, I mean nobody sees me invisible. I'm especially invisible when it comes to love, I have no clue. 16 and never been kissed or hugged by a boy. I can't say the same for my mum though, she's always never had trouble getting guys, just keeping them isn't her strong point.

"You know kiddo; I'm going to be your new father." One says, I nod and continue eating my cereal

"Ok Skip." I say to him, the guy frowns

"My name's George, why do you keep calling me Skip?" He asks, I just smile sweetly at him. Three weeks later they've fled the area. So my mum developed a getting over heartbreak trick. An everything chocolate pig-out…or two…or three and then pack everything up and move to a new town. So the awkward saying goodbye to friends every few months hasn't been a problem thanks to being invisible. Over the years there have been so many guys in my mum's life, so instead of having to remember all their names I just call them Skip

**Present day**

Degrassi Community School in Toronto has been my new school for the past 2 months. The guy playing basketball near the car park with the short brown hair, that's Drew Torres. I hate to admit it but he really is the man. The captain of the basketball team, popular, everybody knows him. I mean everybody

"Hey drew." Two girls say to him as they walk past, Drew stops what he's doing and checks them out.

**LITTLE MISS STEAKS**

I'd like to say that the first time I met Drew Torres I was totally cool.

"Table for 2." Drew says to me, I smile and lead him over to a table.

"Here is your menu." I say before curtseying and walking away back to the kitchen. Oh my god. Did I just courtesy? Like I said, I was totally cool.

Ofcourse Drew Torres has a girlfriend. Katie Matlin: School President, editor of the school paper, soccer star and the leader of the tutoring program. I think that's it.

"I've decided to write a children's book." Oh and she's writing a children's book.

"I love that you're so smart." Drew says, the two of them lean forward and start kissing

"Want me to give you two a moment?" I asked before walking away back to the counter.

**1 hour later**

Wait Drew Torres has 2 girlfriends. I watch Drew lead another girl over to the exact table he was sitting at an hour earlier with Katie. The girl he's with now is Marisol Lewis. She's the captain power squad so you can see why he's with her now. Anyway

"What would you like to order?" I asked, Drew cleared his throat

"The lady will have the garden salad and I will have the Steak." He said

"I love it when you do that." Marisol giggled, they both then started kissing. They pulled apart for a second

"Leave the main course for 5 minutes." Drew said before going back to kissing Marisol again. I rolled my eyes and walked back to the counter.

**1 hour later**

I was wrong Drew Torres has 3 girlfriends.

"I've never been here before so you can order anything you want." Drew tells the girl as they sit down at the exact same table as the two other girlfriends.

"Cool." The girl says, Drew stands up all of a sudden looking outraged

"Let's go, this place serves meat, if I wanted to eat meat I would go to a farm to get my own steak, but I wouldn't because that's wrong. Come on baby." He shouts bit before he can walk away the girl grabs his arm and pulls him down to the seat. That's Alli Bhandari, she's one of those don't harm cute animals kinds of girls. I hate to stereotype but being the love and peace don't harm animals girl kind of makes the girl easy.

"It's ok baby." She says and Drew sits down again. I walk over to their table,

"I like your shirt," He compliments her, she giggles "But I'd like it better off you." He says seductively.

"That can be arranged." She says giving him sultry look before they start kissing.

"I'll give you a minute." I say before walking away again.

See, I'm not making this stuff up. I walk back over the counter and stand by my co worker. I felt like clapping for the guy after his performance earlier.

"Can you believe that guy?" I ask the girl standing beside me Nikki. The girl sighs

"He only dates girls from different cliques so they won't know eachother, he tells them his dad won't let him date during basketball season so they can't be exclusive so the girls won't talk about it." Nikki explains sounding upset. I turn to her

"How do you know that?" I ask her, she starts crying

"Just a guess." She says before running to the bathroom. I shake my head and go to another table.

**Next day at school**

I'm walking to my locker but along the way I bump into someone.

"Sorry." I say collecting my books and the other persons. They bend down and start helping me

"It's ok; I don't actually mind cute girls bumping into me." I look up to see a guy wearing flannel and he's also very tall and good looking. We stand up, I hand him some of his books and he hands me some of mine.

"I'm Jake Martin." He says sticking out his right hand, I take it and we shake hands

"I'm Clare Edwards." I say, he smiles and just as he's about to say something none other then Drew Torres walks over

"Come on man let's go." He says before walking off again, Jake looks hesitant but sighs and says

"I will definitely see you around." He says before walking away. I watch him walk away smiling to myself. I groan when I hear the bell ring. Great gym.

**Thanks for reading, I will update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Drew Torres must die chapter 2**

**Thanks to these lovely people for reviewing**

**Anonymous and eclarelover1999**

**Read on.**

**GYM CLASS**

Gym is the worst subject of the day. But that day it had to be worse because Coach Armstrong was away sick with the flu so they combined all first period gym classes together with Ms. Drothelstein.

"Ok girls, today we will be playing Volleyball." Ms. Drothelstein. All of us girls groaned and walked over to the bleachers, I sat by myself like usual. The teacher looked at the list of names and then looked up at us.

"Ok on the left side we have Marisol Lewis, Kelly Meyers, Katie Matlin, Alliah Bhandari, Latisha Bainbridge…." She reads out,

"It's Lacresia." Says a girl wearing all black, Ms. Drothelstein sighed ignoring the girl.

"And Clare Edwards." She says,

"On the right are you, you, you, you, you and you." She says pointing at random girls. Us chosen girls made our way to our spots on the court preparing ourselves for what lay ahead until.

"Why couldn't you come to the party last night?" Kelly asked Katie, Katie blushed and leaned over to Kelly unaware that Marisol was behind them getting ready to serve the ball.

"Don't tell anyone this but I'm dating Drew Torres." Katie said sounding excited.

"No way!" Kelly exclaimed, Katie nodded, Marisol who was standing behind them frowned and went to serve the ball, except she served it right at Katie's head,

"Ow!" Katie exclaimed clutching the back of her head, she turned around and glared at Marisol

"It slipped." Marisol said shrugging; Katie rolled her eyes knowing Marisol did that on purpose.

"Ok, let's do this." Katie said trying to pump herself up, Marisol rolled her eyes and served the ball again hitting Katie square on the head again.

"Ow!" Katie said again, she swung around and walked right up to Marisol and looked her in the eye

"Drew Torres is mine!" Marisol said, Katie's eyes widened

"No cheer slut, he's mine!" Katie said poking Marisol in the chest; Marisol gasped and shoved Katie back, the two girls then started shoving eachother violently. Ms. Drothelstein blew her whistle and yelled "Girls!" Alli ran over and tried keeping them apart

"Come on girls, love eachother no fighting." She said,

"This bitch is saying she's dating Drew Torres." Marisol said, Alli gasped in anger and shoved Katie,

"Drew Torres is mine!" Alli exclaimed, Marisol narrowed her eyes and lunged at Alli knocking them and I to the ground, Katie pulled Marisol off Alli and started pulling Marisol's hair, I got up off the ground, but was knocked back when Alli pushed Marisol and then started clawing at Katie.

"Girls!" Ms Drothelstein yelled running over to us, the three brawling girls had grabbed bags of balls and had started swinging at eachother, one hitting me in the gut, I held my stomach and tried getting out of the way but Katie lunged at both Marisol and Alli knocking them towards the teacher and I, we all fell the ground. The girls kept trying to fight eachother but I grabbed the coach's whistle they stopped swinging at eachother

"He's cheating on all three of eachother and instead of being mad at him your beating the shit out of eachother!" I exclaimed,

"Language!" Ms. Drothelstein exclaimed, she stood up, she frowned at us four girls sprawled out on the floor, she pointed at us "You four, detention!" She exclaimed, I groaned. Crap.

**Later that day**

I walked to my locker, opened it and started shoving books into it,

"Hey, Clare right?" I turned and saw Jake smiling at me

"Yeah." I said, Jake smiled

"Are you doing anything this weekend?" He asked, I shook my head

"No." I answered trying to stop myself from stuttering,

"Good because maybe, if you wanted we could-"before he could finish his sentence Drew made his way over to us,

"Jake come on let's go." He said, Jake motioned to me, Drew looked at me

"Who's this?" He asked quirking an eyebrow,

"Clare." I said, Drew nodded

"Sorry to take him away but we have basketball practice." Drew said before dragging Jake away,

"Talk to you later!" Jake called from down the hallway. I nodded. The bell rang signalling that school is over. I sighed, detention.

**GYM**

"Dude, why were you talking to that girl?" Drew asked Jake as they had a drink from their water bottles.

"Her name is Clare and she's hot." Jake answered, Drew shook his head

"You could do so much better than her." Drew stated, Jake frowned

"She's nice too." Jake said distantly thinking about Clare again, Drew sighed noticing his friends behaviour,

"Whatever, I'm just trying to look out for you." Drew said.

**Tech labs**

I entered the room, walking over to a computer and putting my bag on the chair next to it. I turned around when I heard movement behind me

"I see your patterns and I can't match it, just the trace the lines on y- fuck!" A guy wearing all black was wearing large headphones on his ears, he was singing along until he saw me.

"Dead Hand?" I asked, the guy nodded

"Yeah, once you start listening to it." He said awkwardly

"It's kind of hard to not sing along, I understand." I told him, he smirked at me,

"Yeah." He said sitting down on a chair, he started gathering his things

"I'm Clare by the way." I told him, he turned and nodded

"Eli, I mean I'm Eli." He said quickly turning away from me; I smiled and sat down on a chair

"Where is everyone else?" I asked, the boy turned to me again "For detention?" I asked, he raised an eyebrow

"You came early for detention?" He asked looking at me weirdly; I blushed and looked away for a second before facing him again

"Well, I would hate to miss a minute of being…detained." I stated, he laughed and turned back to putting his things in his bag. I looked out the window of the classroom and saw Drew talking to Marisol, he had her leaning against a wall and was whispering something into her ear, she giggled, I rolled my eyes and scoffed in disgust.

"That's not usually the reaction from girls that he gets," Eli spoke up obviously having seen who I was looking at. I looked over at him, "It's normally, OMG he's so hot and muscly." He said making his voice go all squeaky, I laughed, he smirked at me,

"Isn't he like you guy's god or whatever?" I asked, Eli stood up from his chair swinging an arm of his backpack over his shoulder,

"Drew is my older brother." Eli said, I looked at him, I smiled

"You're the other Torres?" I asked curiously

"What is that, a nickname?" He asked, I rolled my eyes

"Wow that must be hard for you." I said frowning, Eli shrugged

"It's whatever, see you around Clare," He said, he paused when he got to the door he turned to me "Have fun being…detained?" He said giving me one last smirk before he left the room. I smiled to myself.

**Here you have chapter 2, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Drew Torres must die chapter 3**

**Thanks to Average Everyday Sane Psycho and FlybyNoon for reviewing the last chapter and thanks to those who are reading this. : )**

**DETENTION**

Alli, Marisol and Katie sat near eachother while I sat across the room from them; I want to get as far away from them as possible. It was just us today in detention so when the teacher on duty; Mr Perino stood up and said "I'll be back in a few minutes, no talking." before exiting the room. Instantly Katie, Marisol and Alli turned to eachother while I went on to read my book, but it was hard to concentrate on my book so I looked at them. Marisol was the first to speak up.

"So I talked to Drew, he told me that he feels sorry for you girls," She said looking at them pityingly, Katie rolled her eyes while Alli crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow looking at the girl still wearing her cheerleading uniform. "He said that he and I have a special connection, we understand eachother, he says that no matter what..."

"We are going to be together because you're THE ONE FOR ME!" The girls said altogether figuring out that he told them the same thing. I rolled my eyes; Drew could have tried harder to please them instead of feeding them the same thing.

"He told us all the same thing." Alli said, Marisol flipped her hair and started inspecting her nails

"Well Drew obviously likes me better because we have an extra special connection." Marisol said smugly.

"Yeah right." Alli said, Marisol scoffed

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marisol questioned, Katie sighed,

"Please, everyone knows miss cheerleader here really brings it on!" Alli sniped venomously

"Like you can talk tree hugging slut." Marisol spat back equally as venomously.

"Go test your make up on animals." Alli said frowning

"Go sleep with the homeless." Marisol said back.

"Ok you two girls are clearly delusional." Katie said straightening up the books that she had in front of her, the two girls glared at the School President.

"Drew and I share similar interests in important issues." Katie stated tucking a lock of her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear straightening up in her seat. Marisol laughed

"You really think Drew would have any feelings for someone as boring as you." Marisol said, Katie glared at Marisol

"And you think he'd like someone like you? Some cheer slut?" Katie spat back, I couldn't help it

"Oh Shut up." I muttered, rolling my eyes looking back at my book.

"What did you just say?" demanded Marisol, My eyes widened as I realised that they heard me, I looked up into the gaze of the three pissed off girls, I blushed bright red. Please can the earth crack open and swallow right now?

"N-nothing." I stuttered, looking down again

"Yes you did."

"Spit it out." I put down the book I was reading and took a deep breath looking up at the expectant girls again

"Ok so he always talks about an unspoken bond between you two but never about a relationship right? He always calls you nicknames like 'baby' and 'sweetie'? yeah, It's not out of affection. It's so he won't confuse your names." I explained, looking at them sheepishly. _Please don't kill me. _ I begged silently. The three girls stared at me in shock.

"Oh my god, you're dating him too." Marisol said sounding even more pissed off and leaning back in her seat, I shook my head

"No no, I've just known someone like him…..Skip." I said, trying to cover my ass. Katie nodded

"Who are you?" Marisol asked, I opened my mouth to speak but Alli cut in

"Hey, you're that girl that went to rehab last year for drugs." Alli said pointing at me, I shook my head again

"No." I said,

"Fat camp," I shook my head again "Pregnancy?" I shook my head again

"My names Cl-"

"No talking." Said Mr Perino entering the room again I sighed and all of us girls went back to ignoring eachother and continuing with what we were doing before. I wish this day would just be over.

**Short chapter but the next chapter will be longer. Review please.**


End file.
